


HALF ON A BABY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Rapata-fandom, Repata-Fandom
Genre: Adoption, BLINDSPOT (Fanfic), Children, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, Latina Female/AA Male, Love, Love Confessions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Jane sees her female colleagues evolving, in their personal lives:Tasha Zapata is pregnant, Patterson is in the final stages ofadopting...she decides that SHE TOO, wants to start a family-with Kurt





	1. JANE WANTS A BABY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts).



> Chapter 1-JANE WANTS A BABY (Jeller)  
> Chapter 2-WE'RE DOING THIS (Patterson and Rich)  
> Chapter 3-HE'S (THE BABY) WAITING (Rapata)  
> Chapter 4-BLESSED? (Jeller)  
> Chapter 5-ROMAN KURT WELLER? (Jeller)  
> Chapter 6-WILLIAM GORDON ENVER? (Datterson)  
> Chapter 7-MIGUELANGEL EDGARDO READE-ZAPATA? (Rapata)

Sweaty and still trembling from the after-effects of their respective orgasms, Jane and Weller lay side by side atop the damp sheets

of their canopy bed. Neither speaks, content to bask in the damp heat of the other, for now...

Kurt Weller emits a soft, abbreviated snore, which the beautiful brunette knows from experience means he's about

to drift off to sleep. Before he, can, she nudges him gently, saying: "Kurt...KURT...I wanna have a baby."

"Uhhh...hmm-Wha'... ?" Her Man's eyes crack open; he's unsure if he heard her correctly.

Leaning on her elbow, Jane says slowly, distinctly, "I want to have a baby." 

Now fully awake, Weller ponders her words for a moment or two. "You've thought about this...you really want to take on

the responsibility of another child? I'm not saying no-I need make sure that this is what you want."

"It is. I love your Daughter, you know that I do, but she's yours and Allison's." She waits, patiently for Kurt to respond.

He does, after three or for minutes. "A baby", Weller says.

Jane smiles at him-sweetly, so prettily. "OUR baby."


	2. WE'RE DOING THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Rich(dotcom) are adopting a child...The adoption process  
> is long, but if they are willing to take an older child or one that is  
> African American, the process can be much easier. Adoption classes  
> are highly recommended before-hand, which will prepare them for the  
> legal, financial and emotional issues they will be dealing with.
> 
> This current discussion occurs in Patterson's condo. She and Rich are  
> sketching out some preliminaries, including most of the above.

"So, Blondie...we have some decisions to make, you and I...one of which is: what age child are we going for?"

"Well...I don't have any experience with infants, and I get along GREAT with Kurt's Daughter Bethany,  
so...age 3 and up?"

" 'K...' K...that excludes surrogates, which apart from you said about infants, we have no guarantee she wouldn't  
pull a last second

'Sorry changed my mind..Byeeee.' "

"Good point. Are we open to all racial backgrounds, or...?"

I've been thinking about this, and a Mixed-Race Child is how I think we should proceed...or African  
American."

Patterson is somewhat surprised by the gravity with which Rich is approaching the whole adoption  
process. He hasn't

deployed even one witty quip, or snarky remark...which the Blonde Agent appreciates-VERY MUCH...

"Wow...you HAVE been thinking about this-a LOT, it seems...anyway, is there a ceiling on how much  
are we going to spend?"

"We can easily afford of all of the up-front costs, and and the rest. I'll research the cost projections, and  
get back with you."

Patterson places her iPad on the coffee table in front of her, and stretches. "I'm hungry. You?"

Rich: "I can eat. Order in, or are you cooking?"

"Order in, it is."


	3. HE'S  (THE BABY) WAITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade, in bed after sex

"I think we did it, that time." Tasha is lightly sweaty, a bit out of breath-her final orgasm  
was very powerful, almost rendering her senseless.

Reade, who is also catching his breath, agrees. "I never 'squirted' a Child before, but that LAST  
one: WHEW!"

Tasha elbows him playfully, admonishing, "Don't say it like that! Say 'I never gently and  
lovingly introduced the fruit of of my loins into the Woman destined to be my Child's Mother  
before', not 'SQUIRTED!' "

"Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Reade leans over and brushes her lips with his, then rolls  
out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

When he returns, Zapata is in the 'head-stand' position, her weight borne atop her shoulders, feet  
pointed to the ceiling.

"Ahhh...what are you doing?", he wants to know.

"My sister says that this is the best way to get all the little squigglies to where they belong."

"Yeaaah...alright..." After ten minutes more, they shower, then get into bed (he in boxer shorts only,  
she in boy shorts and one of his strappy t-shirts).

"Eddie..."

" 'Sup?", he responds sleepily.

"I can FEEL IT...our Son...he's waiting to be born."

"And how do you know, A-that we have even made a Baby, and B-that he's a Boy?"

She turns to face him, her cheeks wet with tears. Her fingers touch his face, as lightly  
as a feather, and she says, "He told me, just now...he WHISPERED it to me...he said:  
'Mami-ya lluege...nos vemos en seguida.' "

Smiling, Reade says, "My Spanish is not quite that advanced yet, Love."

"It means-Mommy-I'm here...I'll see you soon."

They kiss.


	4. BLESSED?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a Doctor's visit...she's there by herself (Weller is in Colorado, to bring back  
> Bethany)...While in the waiting room, a song comes over the intercom, one that inspires  
> deep emotion in the blue-eyed brunette (BLESSED, by Elton John)

[Hey you, you're a child in my head...You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said...But I swear you'll be blessed

I know you're still just a dream...your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen...Anyway you'll be blessed

And you, you'll be blessed-You'll have the best-I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky-Pull your name from a hat-I promise you that,  
promise you that, promise you that-You'll be blessed]

Jane smiles to herself: SHE herself has blue eyes! The receptionist invites  
her to the inner exam room, where a pleasant-looking female physician awaits.  
Blood is drawn (Human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), Pregnancy-associated  
plasma protein screening (PAPP-A), Two maternal serum (blood) tests), as well as  
blood pressure and ultrasound. Jane is somewhat anxious (as is not uncommon)  
while awaiting the Doctor's return. She's mostly concerned with what effects, if any,  
ZIP may have on any potential child's health.

Ss she's being briefed on "next steps", Jane takes the opportunity to ask about ZIP...  
the provider has been given all FBI medical records relating to that particular  
'medication', and assures the FBI Consultant that all medically possible will be  
done if and when Jane becomes pregnant.

As she's leaving, the last stanzas of "Blessed" echo in Jane's mind: 

[promise you that, promise you that, promise you that...You'll be blessed  
promise you that, promise you that, promise you that-You'll be blessed]

PLEASE, God...let She and Kurt-be blessed...


	5. BLESSED? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Weller has some great news that she can't keep to herself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news from her OBGYN is everything that Jane hoped it would be. All tests, from all departments, have come back  
as negative for 'ZIP'. Their baby will in no way be affected by her prior dosings. This is beyond wonderful. It classifies  
as all time most wonderful, best ever. She thinks about what could be better than carrying and bearing Kurt's child. She  
can't think of one thing And she can't wait to break the news to him. He's not at the NYO. Or the firing range. Or in the  
orientation that all new agents must attend. Brianna finally calls back to verify that he is expected to be in an emergency  
meeting of all Directors, Assistant Directors, and Supervisory Special Agents at The Manhattan joint FBI, NSA, DEA, CIA,  
Marshals Service, and NYPD (at One Police Plaza) all day. At the very earliest, she has to wait until late in the evening  
to tell him he's going to be a father.

It doesn't count if she tells Tasha Zapata and Patterson, right? That will be okay, because she can't keep the news to herself  
one second longer...


	6. LOVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade schedule their first ultra-sound
> 
> A drabble, due to extreme fatigue and a touch of the flu

The couple count three weeks, and make an appointment with Zapata's OBGYN for an ultra sound.They are  
nervous, and excited at once. A BABY! Another life, for whom they will be responsible for the next...forever...  
it's daunting, yes, but satisfying. For Tasha especially: she had long, long ago put the thought of ever bearing a child  
out of her mind. Now, HOPE renewed, and the reality has sunk in. In nine moths, she'll be a MOTHER...the mother  
of Edgar Reade's child.

Reade is just as happy and excited. Though the thought of being a father is not one he's dwelt on over the years, he'd  
consciously or subconsciously had repeated sex with Zapata without protection, never asking whether she's protected.  
Never...caring? He's loved her for what seems like forever, and its very possible that he wanted to tie himself to her  
forever.

The bottom line is, She loves him...is in love with him, and plans to be with him forever.

He is transformed by her love, is transformed daily. She resides deep within him. He LOVES...and is LOVED.

PROFOUNDLY. DEEPLY. ETERNALLY.


End file.
